Conventionally, determining a fit of clothing around a body is performed by physically selecting and trying on clothing. Some clothing information may provide sizes or measurements. Users interacting with the clothing information in a computer system may attempt to compare measurements with their own body to estimate whether clothing purchased online will fit. Due to variability in clothing sizes current methods of estimating fit presents difficulties and is prone to error.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.